Personalized souvenirs and souvenir programs are known in the art. Such commercial items are generally directed to consumers visiting new or exciting destinations throughout the world, or attending a specific event or function, such as a concert or corporate gathering. In most instances such personalized souvenirs may include a personal or individual consumer identifier such as a name which may further be associated with another generic identifier of a location or event. Such personalized souvenirs not only appeal to consumers but can further be established as point-of-sale operations complete with display systems as well as inventory management provided by an outside vendor.
While such personalized souvenirs generally enjoy wide acceptance within the industry, as well as improved sales and margins, such personalized souvenirs and programs can be easily replicated by competitors. As such there exists a strong need within the industry to continually innovate to provide consumers not only a novel personalized product, but a unique personalized experience as well. Therefore it is an object of the current invention to provide, in some embodiments, individual quick response (QR) coded personalized souvenirs that may direct a consumer to an website containing information and other multi-media presentations of the souvenirs personalized aspects such as a name, geographic location or event and the like.
The foregoing problems regarding conventional personalized souvenir systems and processes may represent a long-felt need for an effective solution to the same. While implementing elements may have been available, actual attempts to meet this need may have been lacking to some degree. This may have been due to a failure of those having ordinary skill in the art to fully appreciate or understand the nature of the problems and challenges involved. As a result of this lack of understanding, attempts to meet these long-felt needs may have failed to effectively solve one or more of the problems or challenges here identified. These attempts may even have led away from the technical directions taken by the present inventive technology and may even result in the achievements of the present inventive technology being considered to some degree an unexpected result of the approach taken by some in the field.